fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
A Cup of Time
|season=1 |number=4 |image=File:A Cup of Time title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 24, 1987 |writer=Barbara Sachs |director=Harvey Frost |previous=Cupid's Quiver |next=Hellowe'en }}"A Cup of Time" is the fourth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot When a series of deaths of homeless people is brought to their attention, Micki and Ryan discover the murders are connected to a popular singer. Meanwhile, Jack must deal with unwanted attention from a social worker with a crush on him. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A tea cup decorated with Swapper's Ivy that strangles the drinkers and trades their lives for the owner's youth. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Hilary Shepard as Lady Die *Maxine Miller as Birdie *Lubomir Mykytiuk as Langley *Lisa Jakub as Kristen *Richard Fitzpatrick as Lt. Fishbein *Brian Young as Drifter *Ann Cornish as Sarah *Erica Wood as Runaway *Timothy Burd as Teddy *Bruce Vavrina as Young Bum *Jan Filips as David Kay *Walter Bolton as Coroner #1 *Walter Bowen as Coroner #2 *Karen Hines as Punk Episode Crew *Directed by Harvey Frost *Written by Barbara Sachs *Produced by Frank Mancuso Jr., Iain Paterson and J. Miles Dale *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Bill Goddard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Aude Bronson-Howard Editorial Department *Ronald Sanders - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *John Hurle-Hobbs - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Alex Kutschera - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Juanita Holden - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *John Wilcox - Scenic Painter Sound Department *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Frank C. Carere - Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited)/Special Effects (uncredited)/Special Mechanical Effects (uncredited) Visual Effects *Michael Lennick - Visual Effects Designer Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Owen Taylor - Best Boy *Frank Merino - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Christopher John Murray - Grip (uncredited) Animation Department *John Deall - Stop-Motion Animator (uncredited) Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Liam Kiernan - Assistant Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Rob Hedden - Story Consultant *Tracy Kennedy - Assistant to Producer *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Ann MacNaughton - Story Editor *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Carole Rosenberg - Assistant Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Fran Solomon - Production Coordinator *Bill Taub - Executive Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583296/reference A Cup of Time] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes